Is Love MAGIC or an ILLUSION?
by ayassiveire
Summary: "Love can sometimes be MAGIC… But magic can sometimes, Just be an illusion…"


Title: Is Love MAGIC or an ILLUSION?  
Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
Pairing: 1869 [MukuroxHibari]  
Rating: K+  
Warning/s: Slight humor... OOC-ness especially on Hibari (who wouldn't want Hibari to be dramatic?)… And _sweetness_...?

* * *

"_**Love can sometimes be MAGIC…  
But magic can sometimes,  
Just be an illusion…"**_

* * *

It all started when two figures were having a match in a place called Kokuyo Land. Illusions, tonfas, anything that you can see are from two great rivals namely Rokudo Mukuro and Hibari Kyoya. But what it seem as a match… it isn't. You can say that they're fighting, but in a _different_ reason…

"Kyo-chan~ You know, we can solve this in a more quiet and non-aggressive way…" the illusionist suggested.

"Che. Do you think that an herbivore like you could stop me?" came the aggressive reply of the prefect.

Suddenly, the said herbivore stopped and stared at the prefect. And out of the blue, he smirked. The prefect noticed the _cunning_ expression that the illusionist gave and stopped.

"Why are you smirking, Rokudo Mukuro?" he asked sharply.

But before the other reply, a pair of tonfas were below his neck. "Kufufufufu… Why the sudden formality, my dear?" the illusionist chuckled, earning a suspicious-but-sharp look from the prefect.

And the next thing that happened is that the illusions faded away and the prefect was sitting on the illusionist's lap while the said person was hugging him tightly.

"Love can sometimes be magic…" the smiling illusionist spoke.

"And why is that?" a questioning look of the prefect which gave the illusionist a reason to chuckle, but not just that… another reason comes from the fact that the _ill-tempered-aggressive-and-tsundere_ lover of his hasn't been letting go from the illusionist's grasp.

The illusionist replied after chuckling, "Who would have thought that _you_ would fall for _me_? From what I see is that people know us as great rivals… and besides…" he snuggled closer at the prefect, "…even if we kill or fight, we're still loving each other at the end… right?"

The prefect just sighed, not minding being snuggled by his _self-proclaimed-lover_ and replied, "You've got a point there, herbivore… But magic can sometimes…" he paused; he's feeling something painful inside of him but just ignored it. He then continued, "…just be an illusion…"

The illusionist paused, frowned but hid it with a sly smile. "You miss me, right Kyoya?" he asked teasingly rather than sweetly.

"Hn. I don't miss you, herbivore…" the other replied sharply.

"Really? Or is that one of your tsundere acts?" the illusionist asked once again but no avail, there's no response from the other.

He just closed his eyes and soon after, he replied, "…You're just… an illusion…"

The illusionist flinched but understood by what the other meant. He rested his chin on the prefect's head and spoke calmly, "I'm sure we'll meet soon, Kyoya…"

Silence fell before the prefect spoke again, "And how long is that _'soon'_?"

"Very soon Kyoya… Very soon… Just be patient…" was all he heard before he drifted into a blissful slumber. The illusionist smiled calmly and warmly. He kissed his lover on his forehead before leaving something behind on his hand. Then right after, he vanished into thin air with the rest of his illusions, and spoke, "Ti amo, Kyoya… I meant it…"

When Hibari woke up, he was surprised but not evident on his face. He noticed that he was sleeping on a couch rather than a warm body that has been holding him for quite some time… he yawned and felt something in his hand. He opened it and revealed a beautiful pink lotus flower.

"So, it isn't a dream…" he mumbled to himself.

"_Love can sometimes be magic…"_ he recalled Mukuro saying it.

He smiled; something that he won't let anyone see from him, "But magic can sometimes… just be an illusion… Keep that in mind, Mukuro… Keep that in mind…" Much to his dismay, a tear fell to his cheek… this is where he realized the effect of the illusionist to him…

"_You miss me, right?"_

He smiled and replied softly, "Yes, yes I am… Until we cross our paths again, Rokudo Mukuro…"

Little did he know, a figure can be seen behind the closed doors of the Disciplinary Room, surprised at the statement he heard. But after a while, he smiled, contented at the sight as well as the words form a certain prefect.

"I'll keep that in mind…" he paused then continued, "I'll be sure to cross paths with you, Hibari Kyoya… Ti amo…" and with that, he vanished again, not sure when he would come back.

As the prefect felt the wind from his window, he felt a similar presence of the illusionist and without a doubt, he hurriedly opened the sliding door, but sadly, nothing was there, just a clear hallway.

All that's left with the wind flowing around the room with cherry blossom petals, is a lonesome prefect, some untouched papers, a now cold cup of coffee and a glistening pink lotus flower, from a person once he hated but now loved thanks to _**magic**_ or so-called _**illusion**_…

"_**Aishiteru, Rokudo Mukuro… Aishiteru…"**_

* * *

**AYA: First 1869 fic... hope you like it! More reviews and I'll post a sequel of this fic~ Reviews and/or criticisms are accepted :)**


End file.
